custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Merry Christmas on Wiki-Nui
Merry Christmas on Wiki-Nui ist eine Weihnachtsgeschichte welche von allen Benutzern dieses Wikis geschrieben werden soll. Sie soll eine Bionicle-Weihnachtsgeschichte auf Wiki-Nui über (auch)die Benutzer(natürlich könnnen auch andere Bionicle-Figuren wie z.B. Naho o. so.... dabei sein), unter jeden Beitrag bitte die Unterschrift signieren!^^ Na dann Merry Christmas an alle! Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 10:24, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Kapitel 1: J'adek saß im Archiv und war über eine Legende gestoßen, welche völlig anders war, als alle Legenden die er zuvor in all den Jahrtausenden gehört oder gelesen hatte. Sie handelte um den Frieden aber einen Frieden der nicht mit dem Schwert verbunden war. Ein Frieden der durch das erscheinen eines kleinen Wesens wieder Liebe und Gutmütigkeit in das Universum bringen würde. Jadek suchte die Sternenwarte von Ko Metru auf, um sich zu vergewissern das die Legende doch Wahr sein würde. Und am Himmel war ein Stern, ein prächtiger Stern. '''D'er Toa beschloss das er das Wesen was den Frieden über alle bringen sollte zu besuchen und ihm Geschenke zu überbringen. Er suchte Kuhul und Ahokii auf, welche gerade einen Baum mit Kristallsplittern schmückten. "Würdet ihr für mich noch mal in eure Handwerkervergangenheit zugehen?" fragte er die beiden Matoraner, "würdet ihr für mich erlesenes Spielzeug für ein Kind bauen?" Die Matoraner bekamen große Augen. "Was ist Azusa schwa.....!" wollte Ahokii fragen. "Nein, nein!" unterbrach Jadek und hatte Mühe seine Verlegenheit zu verbergen. "Lest das hier!" fuhr Jadek fort und gab den Matoranern das Buch mit der neuen Legende. '''Toa Jadek Igni (--Jadekaiser 11:06, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) *** Nahkhil ging mit seiner Frau Nikila durch ganz Ga-Metru, beide waren glücklich genau am 24. Dezember(nach Spherus Christus) sollten sie ein besonderes Geschenk erwarten, nein nicht nur sie sondern das ganze Matoraner-Universum, nachdem sie und ihr Team, die Toa Nui ihre Bestimmung erfüllt hatten brachten sie eine neue Bedeutung in das Matoraner-Universum, sie brachten dem Spherus Chrisrus eine Bedeutung, genannt Weihnachten. Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 12:04, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) J'''adek wahr zufrieden mit den Spielzeug das Kuhul und Ahokii gebaut hatten. Aber diese waren wieder in der Nikila Kathedrale um weiter an den Festforbereitungen zu arbeiten. Aber dies gefiel dem Toa. Er hatte auch beschlossen sich einen Geschmückten Baum in den großen Saal seiner Operationsbasis zu stellen. Auf seinem Weg zum großen Einkaufzentrum von LE Metru stieß er auf Memphite und Brutaka. Beide waren in eine der Villen am Metru Rand gezogen. Beide schienen auch von einer inneren Vorfreude über zuschwappen. Aber Jadek musste herraus finden wo er das Wesen der Liebe und Frieden finden würde. Seine Freude auf eine Bessere Zeit verlante es von ihm. '''Toa Jadek Igni --Jadekaiser 14:58, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Kapitel 2: Der Santa Toa Tief in den Bergen auf dem nördlichen Kontinent unterdessen lebte seit kurzem ein neues wesen, der Santa Toa. Er beherrschte keine Elemetarkräfte o.ä., nein, alles was er hatte, war die Maske der Weihnacht, die Kanohi Christmas. Allein dadurch, dass es im Universum Weihnachten gab, wurde dieses wesen mit seiner Rot-Weißen rüstung erschaffen. Um allen Matoranern, Toa, Skakdi und auch Zyglak und Makuta im Matoraner-Universum Geschenke bringen zu können, hatte er außerdem ein Power-Fahrzeug; den Santa Toa Christmas Sled T15, kurz STCST15, und einige kleine Hilfsmatoraner. Doch das wichtigste Ereignis, vom dem noch niemand wusste, war das noch ungeborene Kind von Toa Josefo und Toa Mariea... [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:34, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Natürlich konnte der Santa Toa nicht einfach so los ziehen, er musste gefunden werden, jedoch gab es nur einen Hinweis darauf, dass es ihn gibt und dieser war auf Olda Nui. Glücklicher Weise erzählte Jadek von seinem Auftrag den Mitgliedern des Geheimen Rates und während Takafu in der Nikila-Kathedrale nach Hinweisen auf den Spherus Christus suchte fand er einen Hinweis auf den Santa Toa eine alte Schrifttafel. Imani (Profil / Diskussion) 18:15, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Takafu hielt die Schrifttafel in der Hand und versuchte ihr Bild zu deuten. Das Bild zeigte eine Stufenpyramide auf der letzten Fläche ein Symbol eines Sterns angebracht war. In jeder Stufenreihe waren feine Linien eingearbeitet. Diese entpupten sich als Innenschrifften. Diese Sprache war dem Toa nicht unbekannt, doch er konnte sie weder Lesen noch Sprechen. Es war die Sprache und Schrift der Matoraner des nördlichen Kontinents. Aber diese Sprache wurde auf einmal nicht mehr gesprochen und geriet in Vergessenheit. Takafu und Jadek gingen darauf hin nach Ga Metru. Wo sie zufällig auf Nahkhil und dessen Frau Nikila trafen. Toa Jadek Igni --Jadekaiser 13:07, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC)